Black Manta (DC Extended Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Black Manta from the DC Extended Universe film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Black Manta. |hobby = Getting paid. Killing people. Destroying all that Aquaman holds dear. Wreaking havoc. |goals = Seek out any valuable treasure (ongoing). Help Orm with his plans (briefly succeeded). Kill Aquaman and avenge his father (ongoing). |crimes = Piracy Murder Theft Espionage Mass destruction Conspiracy Terrorism |type of villain = Mechanically-Modified Pirate}} David Kane, also known as Black Manta, is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 epic superhero film Aquaman. He will appear in the 2022 sequel film, Aquaman 2, playing a more major role. He is a ruthless treasure hunter and a high-seas mercenary with a flair for creating deadly technological innovations who came into conflict with Aquaman. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Clarence "Cadillac" Caldwell in The Get Down. Biography David Kane was a pirate just like his father, Jesse Kane who helped him steal a military stealth sub. At some point, they were hired by King Orm Marius to take over a Russian nuclear submarine to help unite the kingdoms of Atlantis and declare war on the surface world, but they are foiled by Aquaman. After a brief battle, Aquaman deflects a rocket from Jesse, which caused a torpedo to topple over, trapping him as the submarine became flooded. David begged Aquaman for help but was told that they kill innocents and should not expect mercy from the ocean. David was forced to flee and started to bear a deep grudge against Aquaman. David later targets Atlantis at the behest of Orm, who uses the attack as an excuse to declare war on the surface, which he was eventually paid for, but David instead he wants weapons to kill Aquaman. Orm later provides David with a high-tech prototype suit of Atlantean armor and plasma rifle, which David uses and modifies them into a high-tech suit. Using this suit and a squad of elite Men-of-War soldiers. Now calling himself "Black Manta", Manta confronts Arthur and Mera in Sicily, Italy, with Murk and elite Men-of-War soldiers. Manta mostly manages to match and even dominate Arthur as Arthur not only has to contend with his new-found Atlantean weapons and superhuman armor but also has to protect the civilians. However, in the end, Manta was ultimately overpowered by Arthur's combat prowess and own tremendous superhuman physical abilities, as he was slammed away several feet with enough force to damage his jetpack after just having been stabbed by Black Manta's Atlantean blades and Aquaman proceeded to throw a pair of chained balls at him, successfully heavily damaging his armor by the reflection of his blast and the subsequent fall. Manta is rescued by Dr. Stephen Shin, a scientist obsessed with finding Atlantis, and agrees to lead Shin there in exchange for his help in his revenge on Aquaman. Personality Being a pirate, David Kane is a cruel and ruthless individual who doesn't hesitate to kill those who stand in his way. Initially obsessed with treasure, David was willing to conspire with King Orm and help him declare war with the surface as long as he was paid. Despite his cold nature, however, David greatly values his family lineage, as he immediately treasured his grandfather's knife after learning about it and had a very close relationship with his father. When Jesse Kane was in danger David desperately begged his enemy Aquaman to save him and initially refused to leave his father behind. David's vendetta against Aquaman is purely based around avenging his father's death. After Aquaman caused Jesse's death David developed an intense hatred towards all Atlanteans and vowed to kill Aquaman and other Atlanteans. David is pragmatic, willing to continue working with Orm despite his sheer hatred towards Atlanteans as he knew he would obtain powerful weaponry from them. Later he agreed to work with Doctor Stephan Shin knowing that he would help him track down Aquaman. Upon becoming Black Manta, David became bloodthirsty, ruthless, and heartless. Being completely devoted to nothing but murdering Aquaman at all costs and not caring if other humans die in the process. Black Manta never holds back, as observed when he continuously attacked Aquaman until a hit was landed, leaving the Atlantean-hybrid on the defense through most of their battle and relentlessly attacking Arthur ignoring the damage his suit had taken during the battle. When having the upper-hand on Aquaman, Black Manta often taunted his mortal enemy. Relationships Family *Manta † - Grandfather *Jesse Kane † - Father Allies *Ocean Master - Employer and Benefactor *Men-of-War **Murk *Stephen Shin - Savior and Right-Hand Man Enemies *Russian Captain † - Victim *Aquaman - Archnemesis, Attempted Killer, and Attempted Victim *Mera Quotes Gallery Images Aquaman Black Manta Character Textless Poster.jpg David Kane.jpg|David Kane in his original suit. 20180721 181711.png|David Kane unmasking himself. Jesse presents the knife to David.png|David Kane receives Manta's knife Black-manta-dad-1148144.jpg|Kane hearing Aquaman boarding his submarine. Aquaman-Black-Manta-in-Atlantis.jpg|Kane and the Men of War. Screenshot 20181202-115615.jpg|Kane without his armor. AQUAMAN - ET 3.jpg|Kane creating his Black Manta helmet. Screenshot 20181014-151814.jpg|Black Manta and the Men of War in Sicily. Black Manta.png|Black Manta. Videos The Black Manta - Aquaman Soundtrack - Rupert Gregson-Williams Official Video Aquaman (2018) - Black Manta's Revenge Scene (5 10) Movieclips Trivia *Black Manta may return in the sequel, as the main antagonist. *In the comics, Black Manta was the primary archenemy to Aquaman and a member of Lex Luthor's supervillain teams. Unlike this version, however, he has no redeeming traits at all; being a Pure Evil sadist who even killed Aquaman's infant son. Navigation Pl: Czarna Manta (DC Extended Universe) Category:DC Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Supervillains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Mercenaries Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyers Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Assassins Category:Opportunists Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Creator Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Conspirators Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Honorable Category:Animal Cruelty